


Childhood

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, reprograming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Childhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/gifts).



**Title:** Childhood  
 **Verse:** G1ish  
 **Series:**[“Learning Curve” verse. ](http://camfield.livejournal.com/42180.html)[Here.](http://camfield.livejournal.com/42309.html)  I would say that it’s an AU to that verse.   
**Rating:** T  
 **Warnings/Content:** None.   
**Pairings/Characters:** Bluestreak, Blaster, Sparkling!Soundwave.  
 **Notes:** Not mine!!! For my 180k Kiriban.   
**Prompt:** Cam says: Anything with Bluestreak, Blaster, or Sparkling!Soundwave from [“Learning Curve” verse. ](http://camfield.livejournal.com/42180.html)[Here.](http://camfield.livejournal.com/42309.html)    
 **Words:** 764  
  
The sound woke Bluestreak from recharge. Whimpering. It was becoming a far too common occurrence. It was a rare night cycle where Soundwave recharged straight through it. Memories, so very many memories had been wiped from his processor, but the spark still remembered.   
  
Soundwave cried out, louder this time. The sound that left the mech’s vocalizer was one of terror. Bluestreak hurried into the room, his field smoothing over Soundwave’s ragged one as soon as he climbed onto the berth and pulled Soundwave to him. He gently patted the navy mech’s back until he came back to the real world, and was released from the flux. Coolant tears made a well traveled trail down the cassette carrier’s cheekplates, the flow increasing as the mech stirred into wakefulness and a sob tore through his vocalizer. It was a wretched sound that never failed to break Bluestreak’s spark. He hummed tunelessly, hugging the bigger mech to him as well as he could. It was always awkward at best, but he couldn’t NOT comfort the mech.    
“What happened?” He finally whispered in the dark, wiping away Soundwave’s tears.    
  
“Cassettes: Gone.They took them away. Soundwave: Never allowed to see them again. Spark: Hurts. Hurts so badly. ”    
  
Bluestreak’s venting stuttered as he head the pain in his sparkling’s voice. “It was just a dream, sweetspark. They are safe with Blaster. I promise you.”   
  
Soundwave sniffled, a whimper of pain leaving his vocalizer. “Soundwave: Hurts so much. Soundwave: Misses them.”   
  
Bluestreak vented, he had made little headway. Somebots refused to understand the situation. Surprisingly...Prime was one of them. It never failed to raise Bluestreak’s hackles. His sparkling deserved better. He did what he could though. “We’ll go first thing in the morning. I don’t have a shift tomorrow.”   
  
They sat together for a long time, Soundwave holding on tight as if he thought Bluestreak might disappear as well. Bluestreak took it in stride, and hugged Soundwave close. He kept his own field serene, tucking away his anger, and frustration, lest Soundwave fool that as well. He hummed, rubbing little circles along Soundwave’s back until he felt the mech fall back into recharge.   
  
Bluestreak could not help but feel discontent with the status of things. Not anything Soundwave had done. He couldn’t blame his sparkling for any of this. No, he blamed those in charge. Optimus refused to see reason. He vented softly, curling up beside his sparkling, and finally let himself fall into recharge.   
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
Soundwave was up early, not the worse for wear and asking to see Blaster nearly as soon as he was up. It was a good sign in Bluestreak’s estimation. His spark always seemed the happiest when he was with the other host mech. It wasn’t something that he discouraged though. Far from it. He did his best to arrange for the two to spend as much time together as possible. Luckily, Blaster seemed to feel the same way. He was always glad to see Soundwave. He would and did bend over backwards to get help for the navy coloured mech.   
  
Bluestreak almost jumped when he heard the door ping, and was almost surprised when it was, in fact Blaster with Frenzy in tow.   
  
The little mech sprinted across the distance, flinging himself at Soundwave.   
  
“Frenzy: not expected.” Soundwave exclaimed, joy clear in his tone as he pulled the smaller chassis to his own. “Frenzy: missed. Greatly missed.”   
  
Bluestreak gave a little smile as he watched the exchanged. It made his spark squease painfully in his chest. His sparkling needed this. Clearly. “Thank you,” he whispered, sharing a little smile with Blaster.   
  
The host mech snorted. “He was bouncing off the walls. Literally.” Still, Blaster’s lips curled up into a smile as he watched Soundwave and Frenzy. “Soundwave seems to be doing better today.”   
  
“Today, yes. Last night, not so much,” Bluestreak said.   
  
“Night fluxes?” Blaster asked softly.  
  
“Nearly every night. I wish they would listen.”  
  
“Oh, Blue, it won’t always be so bad,” Blaster said still watching Soundwave.    
  
“I know. Don’t I know.” Bluestreak sat back, doorwings fluttering faintly with his anxiety.   
  


OoOoOoOoOo

Bluestreak could barely see Soundwave under the pile of symbiotes. His. Blaster’s, and the other mech as well, leaning against Soundwave as they all watched a vid together. The recreation room was otherwise deserted.   
  
Bluestreak hung back, not wanting to disturb them. Their laughter drifted through the room, making a faint smile press across Bluestreak’s faceplates. He finally leaned against the doorway, content to wait for the moment to pass. His sparkling needed more good memories. They all needed more.


End file.
